Many people enjoy travelling to other parts of the world to see new sights and enjoy the local culture. Similarly, the modern business world requires many workers to travel abroad to investigate a potential new market or meet a foreign client, for example. Visiting a new locale, however, may expose a traveler to novel circumstances or environments which may adversely affect the traveler's health. For instance, the water purification technology used at a travel destination may be less advanced than that of a traveler's home city. When the traveler drinks the water at the travel destination, the traveler may be exposed to bacteria, parasites, or other pathogens that the traveler's immune system is unaccustomed to handling. As another example, certain diseases, such as malaria, may be common in some regions of the world. When a traveler visits one of those regions, the traveler may be exposed to those diseases to which the traveler might not have otherwise been exposed. It is not uncommon for a particular travel destination to be associated with several such factors that may each adversely affect a traveler's health. Moreover, even ailments common in a traveler's home country may strike when at a travel destination.
In order to allow a traveler to respond while on the trip to such adverse health conditions caused by various aspects of a travel destination, a health care provider may supply a medication for each of the potential health conditions.